Chicken?
by phayte1978
Summary: What happened during the training camp before all hell broke loose?


"Listen up tail, trade with me!" Bakugou growled at Ojiro.

Todoroki shook his head and just stood there. He would let Bakugou make an ass of himself. Standing there and watching as Bakugou tried his damnedest to trade partners, he had to wonder why Bakugou was so intent on this.

"Fucking idiot," Todoroki mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Uraraka asked.

"Nothing," he said, turning and walking over where Bakugou was.

All he got was a glare and Bakugou growling at him. "Stop being an ass and let's get ready… our turn is up in a bit."

"Fucking IcyHot! I don't want to be partnered with you!" Bakugou yelled.

"I am sure the entire class is aware of this now," Todoroki flatly said, keeping his back to Bakugou as everyone was paired up and then other classmates calming Midoriya down as he didn't seem to have a partner.

He almost felt like telling Midoriya he would switch with him- but that would probably be worse on Bakugou in the end. It surprised Todoroki that Bakugou didn't trade with Midoriya and go alone, but he also knew Bakugou would never ask Midoriya for a damn thing.

Pairs were moving and they were next.

"Alright kittens! Make sure you scream and meow really loud!"

They were both quiet- even as they started walking on the dark trail into the woods. Neither said a word. Todoroki was not going to feed into Bakugou's tantrum- but he was going to make sure he was one step ahead of Bakugou at all times.

Ok, so maybe he was being a bit of a jerk. He knew Bakugou loved to lead and be ahead- this was his way of keeping that hot head in check.

Every time he would step ahead, Bakugou would speed up. Todoroki was not allowing him to take the lead, and before he knew it- they were almost running.

"Stop walking ahead of me!" Bakugou growled.

They both slowed down and Todoroki laughed internally at how easy it was to piss off Bakugou. "Then stop being such a baby," he mumbled.

He was met with another growl- but nothing else said.

Hands in their pockets as they kept walking, then someone popping up from the ground. He was so intent on pissing off Bakugou- he forgot to keep a lookout for the other class scaring them. They both startled a bit- and Todoroki was glad it wasn't just him.

"You got scared!" Bakugou laughed as they continued their trail.

"So did you," Todoroki pointed out.

"Not as much as you did!"

Todoroki had had enough of this pissing match. Grabbing Bakugou by the shoulders, he pushed him from the trail into the trees where he fell back against a tree trunk. "What the hell?!" Bakugou yelled.

"Let's see just how brave you really are," Todoroki said, taking his hand and placing on Bakugou's knee. "Just say the word chicken."

Bakugou glared at him- his hands sparking, but he sat still.

Todoroki slowly ran his hand up Bakugou's thigh, watching as the sweat dripped down Bakugou's temple.

How long would Bakugou fight this? Would he allow Todoroki to do anything to him as long as he didn't have to say the word 'chicken'?

There was a blush covering Bakugou's cheeks as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. Raising his hand a bit more, Todoroki squeezed at Bakugou's thigh, leaning over where he was sitting on the ground and smirking at him. "Don't tell me you are so innocent that no one has ever touched you before?" he asked.

Bakugou looked about ready to murder him. "Of course I'm not!"

"Then you shouldn't mind this…"

Moving his hand to Bakugou's inner thigh, Todoroki kept a close watch on Bakugou's face. He could feel the way Bakugou's thigh muscles bunched under his palm, and how tense Bakugou was. "Just say the word…"

"Fuck you, IcyHot!"

A hum and Todoroki licked his lips, bringing his hand higher up Bakugou's inner thigh, brushing his fingers over the crotch of Bakugou's pants. He saw Bakugou's eyes grow big and he chuckled a bit.

"Just say the word," Todoroki teased, leaning in closer so his ice cold breath moved over Bakugou's face.

"Never," Bakugou hissed.

"Have it your way," Todoroki said, pressing his hand over the crotch of Bakugou's jeans, hearing the way Bakugou gasps at the action.

Smiling to himself, he could feel Bakugou's cock soft in his pants and rubbed his palm a little harder on Bakugou's crotch.

The blush that was on Bakugou's cheeks had spread down to his neck and was slowly crawling to his chest. The way his chest rose up and down a bit harder and Todoroki smirked- feeling how Bakugou's cock started to swell under his hand.

"Or maybe you are liking this?" Todoroki teased a bit more.

It was only a growl he was met back with.

Todoroki continued to palm over Bakugou's cock. He was wondering how far Bakugou would allow this to go. Moving his hands, he started to undo the button and unzip Bakugou's pants.

"And he still says nothing," Todoroki said, more to himself than to Bakugou.

"Fuck you, IcyHot!" Bakugou growled, though his growl was softer, and his tone breathier.

Palming over Bakugou's boxers, he could feel his cock better- and feel the way the fabric had dampened from precum. Another smirk and Todoroki locked eyes with Bakugou. "Maybe you like being taken charge of?"

That was when he felt a hand on his hip, and undoing of his pants. Situating himself so he was more straddled over Bakugou's thighs, he let Bakugou undo his pants. He knew Bakugou was not going to be outdone. He didn't even bother at all with the teasing- no, Bakugou was pushing his pants and underwear down- his hand wrapping around his already half hard cock.

"Always trying to one up," Todoroki chuckled, then pushed down Bakugou's boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock, feeling the way it leaked in his palm.

"Fucking hate you!" Bakugou hissed.

Todoroki rolled his eyes, then leaned in, pressing his lips against Bakugou's- only to be met with a gasp and eyes wide staring at him.

"Just how innocent are you?" Todoroki asked, stroking Bakugou's cock harder and twisting his hand at the head.

He felt the way Bakugou copied what he was doing to him, and moved his hips a bit to his hands. Leaning back in, Todoroki licked at his lips. "I guess maybe you aren't ahead in… everything."

Bakugou growled and pressed his mouth to Todoroki's- moving his lips against his and kissing him. Licking at Bakugou's bottom lip, he felt Bakugou's mouth open and when he licked into his mouth- Todoroki was met with another gasp.

They could hear someone walking and Todoroki pulled from the kiss, laying a finger on Bakugou's lips. He did not stop stroking Bakugou's cock- though the hand on his cock had stopped. Thrusting his hips forward, Todoroki indicated he wanted Bakugou to move his hand.

"Can you keep quiet?" Todoroki whispered in Bakugou's ear, then licked down his neck.

"Fuck you!" Bakugou hissed, his hand tightening around his cock and stroking harder.

A small gasp and Todoroki rested his forehead on Bakugou's shoulder. Their hands steadily moving and the sounds of wet slapping skin getting louder. He was glad the pair had already made their way down the trail.

"Who can cum first?" Todoorki asked, then chuckled at the growl he was met with.

He was already so close and knew Bakugou was too. The way Bakugou's cock pulsed in his hand. Making his hand cold, he stroked Bakugou more, and pressed his thumb into the opening of his cock- hearing Bakugou hiss out and slightly thrust his hips into his hands.

He did it again and then Bakugou cursed. The hand on his cock tightened as Todoroki felt the hard pulsing in his hand- the warm cum oozing between his fingers.

"Seems like I win," Todoroki said, then kissed Bakugou's lips- thrusting his hips into the fist gripping his cock.

Bakugou growled as he finished stroking him off- even as he started to cum- Todoroki lifted Bakugou's tank and came all over his stomach. As he felt the last drop leak from his cock, he grabbed the back of Bakugou's hair- crushing their mouth together.

He was pleased to feel arms move around his waist as they deepened the kiss.

"I never fucking back down from a challenge," Bakugou growled.

"I know," Todoroki said, "Now let's finish this damn scare-fest."

"Everyone in Class A and B! In the name of pro hero, Eraser Head. You are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat! Class A and B! You are granted permission to engage in combat!" Mandalay said in their heads.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou and Todoroki said together.

Scrambling, Todoroki got off of Bakugou's lap and they quickly buttoned their pants. Brushing their pants off, they went back out to the trail.

"We have discovered one of the villains' targets! It's one of the students 'Kacchan'! Kacchan should try to avoid combat and acting independently! Understand, Kacchan?" Mandalay relayed.

"Let's go!" Bakugou said, taking off in a run.

Todoroki took off, chasing after Bakugou- this was not going to be good.


End file.
